


Like Real People Do

by Claryroseelena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not a Love Story, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claryroseelena/pseuds/Claryroseelena
Summary: Für Tony waren Beziehung schon immer wie ein Marathon auf einem Mienenfeld gewesen; man konnte nie wissen wann einem der Boden unter den Füßen weg gesprengt werden würde, nur dass es irgendwann statistisch unausweichlich ist.Aber manchmal kann selbst die Logik der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung nichts gegen das Aufkeimen von Hoffnung ausrichten.*~⎊~*AU in welchem Tony und Steve nach Avengers 1 beschließen mit einander zu gehen. Die beiden sind glücklich und ihre Beziehung scheint aufzublühen, bis the Winter Soldier (a.k.a. Bucky Barnes) auf Shields Radar auftaucht.[ Inspiriert von: Like Real People Do - HozierUND frustrierenden Marvel-Movie-Plots! ]





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Menschen,  
> Musste meine Gedanken Mal auf Papier bringen (*mehr oder weniger*) und meiner Frustration, welche sich seit Civil War in mein Hirn frisst, somit Luft machen.  
> Und als ich dann 'Like Real People Do' von Hozier gehört hab, ist mir dann diese Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. (Mir ist zwar klar, das Lied handelt nicht vom selben Thema wie diese Fanfic, doch trotzdem habe ich gewisse Strophen teilweise eingebaut)
> 
> Tipp von mir: Wem's nicht gefällt, zwingt dich ja niemand zum Lesen ;-)

Anthony Edward Stark war noch nie die Art von Mensch gewesen, die den Blicken die sich Leute einander zuwarfen viel Beachtung geschenkt, geschweige denn etwas in diese hinein interpretiert hatte. Erst als Steve Rogers in sein Leben trat, wurde ihm bewusst dass Blicke doch vieles mitteilen konnten.

*~⎊~*

In den Monaten nach der ersten Begegnung stritten die beiden ziemlich regelmäßig. Meist aufgrund Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Missverständnissen bei Missionen, doch von Zeit zu Zeit kam es auch vor, dass das Aufeinanderprallen der Egos beider Männer Schuld trug (Natasha und Clint hatten solche Vorfälle liebevoll USSS'; kurz für ' Ungelöste-Sexuelle-Spannungs-Streits' getauft) .  
Doch als sich Rogers und Stark mit der Zeit immer besser kennenzulernten, verringerte sich die Anzahl solcher Auseinandersetzungen stetig, obwohl die 'sexuelle Spannung' zwischen ihnen nicht unbedingt abnahm. 

*~⎊~*

Der Tag an dem Steve Rogers ihn zum ersten Mal fragte ob er mit ihm ausgehen wolle, war für Tony einer der glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens (Dass die beiden an diesem Abend beschlossen hatten, es einmal als Paar versuchen zu wollen, trug wahrscheinlich auch seinen Teil dazu bei).  
Tony hatte schon seit Wochen überlegt, ob er Steve um ein Date fragen sollte, wollte jedoch nicht aufdringlich sein falls er gewisse Zeichen falsch gedeutet hatte. Wie gesagt er war es nicht gewohnt Gesichtausdrücke, Gesten und Körpersprache anderer Leute deuten zu müssen. Da die eigene Einschätzung der Beziehung zwischen Steve und ihm sehr fadenscheinig und subjektiv ausfiel war der Wissenschaftler und Forscher in Tony unsicher.  
Der Ingenieur hatte zwar vollstes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit logische Schlüsse zu ziehen doch leider war das menschliche Verhalten im Gegensatz zu mathematischen Algorythmen nicht annähernd so logisch

*~⎊~*

Innerhalb der nächsten 12 Monate veränderte sich einiges.  
Tonys 72-Stunden-im-Labor-Episoden wurden immer weniger, genauso seine Albträume und gelegentlichen Panikattacken. Doch auch Steve zog viele Vorteile aus dieser Beziehung: Beispielweise wurde er im Umgang mit Smartphones und anderer Technikgeräte immer geschickter. Auch das ständige Gefühl der Verlorenheit, welches er jedes Mal in sich hochkommen spürte wenn ihn etwas an die vielen Unterschiede zwischen seiner früheren und der jetzigen Welt dachte, verflog mit der Zeit.  
Als das erste Jahresjubiläum heranrollte waren beide überrascht wie stabil und ausgeglichen ihre Beziehung geworden war.  
Natürlich verlief nicht immer alles reibungslos, doch im großen und ganzen waren sie glücklich miteinander.  
Und dies war auch der Grund warum Tony, nervös wie ein Teenager vor dem ersten Date, am mit Kerzen dekorierten Esstisch saß und ruhelos mit dem kleinen Kästchen in seiner Hosentasche spielte, während er auf Steves Heimkehr wartete.

Als in den frühen Morgenstunden das Smartphone klingelte, war sein Besitzer schon lange ins Reich des Schlafes abgedriftet.

"Tony,  
Es tut mir wirklich leid, doch das SHIELD-Meeting war nicht aufschiebbar genauso wie meine bevorstehende Mission. Bin bis spätestens morgen Abend zurück. Hoffe wir können unser Date dann nachholen.  
Hab dich lieb.  
Steve"

*~⎊~*

Irgendwann wurde ihm klar dass dieser Abend ein Zeichen hätte sein sollen...


End file.
